Efecto mariposa
by Mond schwarz
Summary: El milenio de plata era liderado por una reina amable y poderosa, una linea real que siempre fue seguida por mujeres; el reino esperaba con ansias el nacimiento de su princesa. La pareja Tsukino esperaba tener una hija, pequeña y hermosa a la que poder amar. no importa que vida sea, el siempre nacía con el genero equivocado.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

_La Luna llama a su soldado_  
_Para que escuche sus suplicas_  
_Para borrar la sangre que la empaña_  
_En esos tiempos de guerras y agonías_  
_Guarda el recuerdo de aquel amor_  
_Y desea por un segundo poder verlo_  
_Solo una vez más._

Usagi mira fijamente la Luna llena desde su ventana, lágrimas silenciosas se deslizan por sus mejillas pálida. El reloj en su mesita de noche marcando la medianoche, del 30 de Junio.

Un pequeña risa húmeda sale de la boca del chico, jadeando levemente; entierra su rostro en sus brazos, sollozos ahogados resuenan en la habitación.

"Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, si hubiera sido más fuerte... " disculpas se susurran en la oscuridad de la noche, no llegando a sus receptores pero haciendo temblar el corazón de cualquiera.

Los lamentos de un Angel caído.

Por no poder ser mejor, por no haber luchado más.

La Luna brilla, su luz de alguna manera intensa y cálida. Intentando consolar de alguna forma a su Príncipe recién despertado.

A los 14 años, Usagi recordaba una vida diferente a la suya. Amigos que nunca tuvo, peleas que nunca peleo, familiares que no conocía y un amante que hizo extremeser su alma.

Por un momento, solo por un momento deseo no haber recordado.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_** Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

_Ignorando las miradas enfocadas en el, el joven príncipe Serenity se alejó de la fiesta dentro del palacio de la Luna._

_Al llegar al jardín real se permitió relajarse, sin las miradas sobre el, evaluando cada paso, esperando un error; sin las palabras susurradas tal vez demasiado alto._

_"No creo que seria conveniente que el tomara el trono"_

_"Esperaba más del heredero del Milenio de Plata"_

_"Es más probable que nunca pueda manejar correctamente sus responsabilidades como príncipe"_

_Ahogó las voces de su cabeza, borrando rápidamente las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos. Murmurando una canción para distraerse del dolor en su corazón._

_Imagino, como siempre hacía cuando las emociones lo abrumaban, cuantas cosas hubieran sido diferentes si hubiera sido una mujer._

_Seguramente no tendría que esforzarse tanto para demostrar que merecía ser rey, no tendría que entrenar cada momento que podía para olvidar el hecho que nunca sería aceptado, su madre no tendría esa sonrisa triste en su rostro cada vez que lo veía._

_Aunque sea por un momento, Serenity cerro los ojos y se hundió en las fantasías de su propio mente._

* * *

Usagi se enderezó estirando su cuerpo mientras salia de la cama, los primeros rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana; el astro rey se asomaba por el horizonte mientras el cielo se pintaba de un suave azul claro las gotas de rocío brillaba sobre el césped.

El planeta tierra seguía siendo tan hermoso como hace un milenio.

Casi suspiró dejando un sonrisa deslizarse por sus labios, la luna siempre sería su hogar; no había duda de eso, era aquel lugar al que no podías evitar volver, brillante y cálido como ningún otro. La extrañaba, añoraba el lugar donde creció hace varios siglos.

La luna era su hogar, no importa donde este o cuántas vidas viva.

Tomó su ropa deportiva cambiándose para correr como todas las mañanas; su mamá no se despertaría en dos horas así que tendría tiempo para volver y hacer el desayuno, tal vez estudie para la prueba de ingles de hoy.

Salió de su casa en silencio sintiendo el familiar frio en volviéndolo, la brisa era suave al igual que el calor en su piel provocada por el sol. Era refrescante como saludaba la tierra, a veces no parecía haber pasado siglos desde que se unió a ella.

Aun recuerda cuando la tierra solo tenían una sola nación, gobernada por la familia más antigua conocida; todo era diferente al milenio de plata, su cultura, su gente. En ese momento de su vida no conocía algo más que el milenio, entrenaba, aprendía y luchaba para ser digno de ocupar el puesto de rey; cada segundo de conciencia se dedico a eso, hubo una vez que Marte lo encontró desmayado en la biblioteca del palacio, su conferencia sobre su bienestar había durado horas que salió de la sala con dolor en los tímpanos.

Venir a la tierra marco la diferencia, no tenía que esforzarse para agradar a nadie y fue absolutamente agradable no tener ojos mirándolo en cada momento. Fue rebelde, desobediente y arriesgado pero la mejor decisión de su vida fue visitar la tierra.

Pensando en la luna estéril, vacía y nada como hace un milenio se pregunto si realmente valió la pena. Plutón le dijo una vez que la guerra nunca fue su culpa, incluso si el nunca hubiera pisado el planeta todo acabaría igual.

Detuvo su trote al llegar al parque, pocas personas paseaban el lugar; camino jadeando por el ejercicio, su resistencia era buena pero no estaba tan acostumbrado como antes. Paseo por el parque dirigiéndose al centro, el monumento era de color blanco de casi 7 metros, acaricio la placa dorada con una fuerte nostalgia.

_En honor al heredero del reino dorado_  
_Endymion, Príncipe de la tierra._

Ese nombre siempre recordaría con amor, no importa los años y la distancia. Nunca olvidaría lo que esa persona fue para el.

* * *

Shingo corrió con entusiasmo al comedor oliendo de lejos su comida favorita. "Buenos dias, Usa-nii" saludó al rubio para sentarse rápidamente en la mesa.

"Buenos días, Shingo" Usagi despeino el cabello de su hermano, este sin prestarle atención comenzó a comer como si no lo hubiera hecho en años.

"Buenos días también, Usagi-chan" su madre lo beso en la mejilla como hacia todas las mañanas. Dejé en la mesa el café de papá con algunos huevos y tostadas, recibiendo una sonrisa del hombre.

"Usa, ¿no estás llegando un poco tarde?" pregunto Ikuko.

"Desayune temprano hoy, solo estoy esperando al pequeño glotón" el aludido no respondió ya que tenia la boca llena pero aún así miro mal a su hermano. Este solo sonrió con diversión, Shingo agarró su mochila despidiéndose con un murmullo de sus padre, Usagi en cambio hablo en voz alta.

"Ittekimasu" se despidió con una gran sonrisa, detuvo a su hermano de salir por la puerta hasta que se despidiera respetuosamente. Shingo hizo puchero pero obedeció a su nii-san.

"itterasshai" ambos padres respondieron al mismo tiempo, sonriendo a sus hijos.

Los Tsukino caminaron hablando felizmente, Shingo no dejaba de comentar del nuevo juego que había salido y Usagi solo lo miraba con una sonrisa suave. Al llegar a su destino el mayor despeinó una vez más el cabello marrón del menor, está vez Shingo intento alejarlo sin poder lograrlo.

"Ten un buen dia, Otōto" le entregó el obento arreglando un poco su ropa haciendo sonrojar a Shingo, su hermano siempre lograba hacerle sentir como un niño.

"Nos vemos, Usa-nii"

Usagi miró a su hermano pequeño hasta perderlo de vista; camino hacia su escuela secundaria tarareando una canción.

Un maullido lo sacó de su ensoñación, vio a un par de niños rodear a un gato negro; silbo como advertencia haciendo a los niños correr hacia otra dirección. Se acerque con cuidado intentando no asustar al animal, me detuve en seco casi tropezando.

Luna me miraba con atención como esperando una acción mía, casi salte de la emoción sobre ella para abrazarla cuando note un vendaje en su frente; la extrusión no le permitiria utilizar sus poderes así que no me reconocería.

La tomé en brazos suavemente acunandola como solía hacer de niño, con cuidado saque la cinta, la media luna dorada en su frente casi lo hizo llorar; había pasado tanto tiempo desde que vio a su consejera, a una de sus mejores amigas que no pudo evitar sonreírle.

El gato de repente salto de sus manos aterrizando en una pared cercana; Luna lo miro atentamente y huyó.

No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando al vacío; Luna, ¿no lo reconoció?, eso era imposible, ella lo conoció en el momento que nació, era ella a la que solía contarle todo y fue ella quien estuvo con el desde el inicio apoyándolo. Sabía que la Reina Serenity la había puesto a ella y Artemis en estado de ensueño, era lo más lógico, ellos no podrían renacer porque son quienes tienen la tarea volver a formar a las Sailor Senshis en caso de que el Reino oscuro volviera a atacar.

Si ambos guardianes estuvieron en ese estados por siglos sus recuerdos deben ser borrosos o simplemente nulos, pero con el objetivo claro de detener al Reino oscuro, reunir al las Senshis y proteger al príncipe de la luna.

Príncipe...Princesa...

Comenzó a reír en el momento que el pensamiento cruzó su mente, debe verse extraño, un chico riendo en medio de la calle sin razón aparente daba algo de miedo pero no pudo dejar de reírse por el simple pensamiento.

Luna buscaba a una princesa, no a un príncipe.

Debido a sus recuerdos nublado lo que Luna no recordaba llenaba lo huecos con lo que sabía, el sentido común fue que buscaba a una princesa porque no recuerda que el fue el primer hombre en la línea real. Sabe que una mujer debía ocupar el puesto así que asumió que su objetivo era una.

Tenía sentido, realmente no podía culparla pero el sentimiento de soledad arraigó en su mente.

_Si Luna y Artemis llegaron a la tierra significa que ya __comenzó_

* * *

El "100" rojo brillaba en el papel, Naru miro decepcionada su propia calificación; Naru y el eran los mejores amigos, se conocieron cuando iban al preescolar y con los años también se hicieron amigos de Umino.

Cada cierto tiempo los chicos se peleaban por las mejores calificaciones generalmente ganá Usagi, a quien se le conocía como el "príncipe de Juuban".

Según las chicas el rubio es un magnífico ejemplo de príncipe azul; inteligente, amable y guapo, su cabello rubio y ojos azules como el zafiro lo hacían destacar en toda regla. Naru le tenia envidia a su piel suave y blanca. Llevando gakuran abierto y usando su camisa azul marino favorita lo hacían ver perfecto.

"Me debes una batido, Umino" el aludido murmuró sobre su pobre bolsillo y sus ahorros pero sus amigos lo ignoraron sabiendo que el chico buscaba ser exiliado.

En el camino pasaron por Osa-P, los carteles de ofertas y la gran multitud de mujeres en la tienda llamaban mucho la atención.

"Mayumi-san por fin se perdió la cabeza"

"Ella nunca bajaría los precios tanto, espero que no haya pasado algo malo"

"Pero viendo la situación, sería bueno que me comprarás otro arete la próximas vez pierdas, Umino-kun" ambos chicos se voltearon a ver mirándose desafiantes. Naru solo suspiraba viendo sus amigos llenos de testosterona.

"Hablare con ella después, vamos" la chica arrastro sin problemas a los chicos alejandolos de la multitud concurrida. Usagi se soltó al darse cuenta que dejo caer su hoja de examen.

"Adelántese chicos, díganle a Motoki que voy para allá"

Volvió sobre sus pasos mirando el asfalto buscando con la mirada, choca bruscamente con algo sólido haciéndole tropezar hacia atrás; lo miro que capta es que se topó con un hombre robusto y alto, firme como un muro de ladrillos porque de otra forma no explica el dolor en su frente debido al golpe.

"¡Mira donde vas!, cabeza de chorlito" el insulto se registra en su mente rápidamente contestado sin mirar a la persona.

"Tu deberías ver tu camino... " sus ojos se encontraron con los azules del otro, incluso con los anteojos de sol podía ver el azul marino de los ojos de la otra persona. Se estremeció un poco al sentir el fuerte tirón de su pecho guiandolo hacia el hombre frente a el.

"Esto es tuyo, ¿no?, no esta nada mal, cabeza de chorlito" sin decir nada arrebato su examen de las manos del desconocido (no es Endymion, no lo es). Sus manos temblaban tanto que las escondió detrás de su espalda, murmuro un "gracias" antes de retirarse caminando lo más rápido que podía hacia la galería.

_El no Endymion, no es el Príncipe de la Tierra, el no es esa persona._

_Porque Endy no reencarno, no se suponía que lo hiciera._

Miro sobre su hombro a la persona parada frente de la joyería, cabello negro, esmoquin, ojos azules. El podía imaginar fácilmente la armadura y la capa, era una copia a carbón del antiguo heredero de la tierra.

Se arrodilló en una callejón cercano, el vértigo y las emociones descontroladas lo hacían querer vomitar. Respiro pesadamente intentado recuperar la compostura, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en ese callejón solo miro al vacío con una expresión en blanco.

_¿Que se supone que quieres que haga?, Reina Serenity._

* * *

Se despidió de sus amigos unas horas después, incitando a Umino a acompañar a Neru a casa en vez de el; no veía la hora de que esos dos se juntaban. La mayor parte de sus compañeros apostaron que sería Neru quien se confesaría, no es que el sea la excepción.

Mamá Ikuko lo saludo en el momento que cruzó la puerta, se excuso de la cena diciendo que se sentía mal, lo cual no era todo una mentira. Se acostó con el uniforme puesto dormitando levemente, quería ignorar todo lo sucedido hoy.

Cambio de posición en la cama, dejando su cuerpo de costado. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral que abrió los ojos de golpe, no reacciono al encontrarse con los ojos felinos de Luna. Estaba cansado, realmente no le importa que quería su antigua consejera, ¿refugio?; si llego a la tierra recientemente no tiene a donde ir así que buscaba donde alojarse.

La tomó en brazos acercandola a el, como solía hacer cuando le pedía que durmieran juntos. El calor del Luna era cómodo para dormir y la felina no le negaba el capricho de ser una fuente de calor para el, aunque ya no lo hacia cuando comenzó la adolescencia.

"Luna" el animal se tenso, de repente alerta. "¿Te gusta ese nombre?, se me ocurrió al notar la marca en tu frente" casi río al sentir como se relajaba.

"Mi hermano menor es alérgico a los gatos, no podrás estar aquí mucho tiempo" acarició las oreja de la gata, el ronroneo vibraba en el cuerpo mas pequeño.

Estuvieron en esa estado tranquilo por algunos minutos cuando Luna saltó cómodamente y corrió hacia la venta. Usagi también lo percibió, no era poderoso como hace una vida pero la tierra lo veía como uno de sus gobernantes, le permitía saber dónde y quien era la amenaza.

"¡Ayúdenme, ayuda!"

La voz de Naru, asustada, ella debería estar en casa con su mamá. Marcó en su teléfono el numero de su amiga mientras bajaba sin problemas la ventana de su habitación. Aceleró el ritmo cuando no contesto, corrió por las calles vacías de Juuban dirigiéndose a Osa-P.

Se escondió cerca de una de las ventanas de la joyería, la luz de la luna daba suficiente iluminación como para ver lo que pasaba dentro; deslumbro a una una figura grotesca, piel oscura y arrugada, ojos rojos, y uñas largas y afiladas. Era un mujer, parecida a la señora Osaka, algunas personas se hallaban inconscientes en el suelo de la tienda; una verdadera obra del Reino oscuro.

El grito de Naru guió su mirada al monstruo ahorcando a su mejor amiga, no hay muchas opciones para detener para detenerlo. Respiro hondo concentrándose en el poco poder que tenía, alguna vez fue el heredero del reino de la luna, no podía estar indefenso.

Se escabulló en la oscuridad silenciado sus pasos, su marca de nacimiento brillaba cada vez más. Cuando vio la oportunidad dejo su energía fluir, el brillo de la media luna en su frente cegó a todos lo presentes; la debilidad y la fatiga le impidieron poder moverse correctamente pero pudo ver que el youma se redujo a cenizas.

Se sentó en el suelo, incapaz de moverse por un tiempo. La luna se veía perfectamente a través de una ventana, realmente esperaba que Luna encontrara a las demás.

No podía hacer mucho con su cuerpo tan débil.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

Si Usagi era sincero consigo mismo, diría que su relación con Endymion estuvo llena de tropiezos y errores. Las diferencias entre ellos en realidad no eran tantas como alguien podía pensar, pero cada una resaltaba la obvia distancia del otro.

Ambos eran príncipes, guerreros y amaban con fervor a quienes los rodeaban. Fue la gentileza oculta en los ojos azul medianoche que encanto más alla de la razón a Serenity; su amor hacia su planeta y su gente fue lo que lo fascinó en primer lugar, como un gobernante de la luna lo entendía e incluso respetaba. Podía ver la belleza de la Tierra desde el momento que la visito por primera vez, su hogar siempre sera el Milenio de plata pero apreciaba el planeta azul tal y como a su príncipe.

Sus sentimiento por el terrano se comparaban con la llegada del verano a la luna, lento. No se enamoro de el en la primera semana, ni en la segunda ni en la tercera, solo más de medio año después de haberse conocido lo miro a los ojos y no pudo evitar perderse en ellos. La Reina de Venus solía decir que el amor era como la lluvia, aveces no notas cuando cae sobre ti hasta que estas empapado.

El amor duele más de lo que debería, te destroza de una manera que sientes que nunca volverás a reparar todo el daño.

Era cruel que se enamorara de el, de todas las personas de la galaxia; no era porque fuera hombre o príncipe sino que era terrano: los únicos en el Sistema Solar que le tomaba importancia al genero en lo referente a las relaciones románticas.

Esto hizo que su primer amor comenzara de forma agridulce.

Sin embargo, no lamento en ningún momento haberlo conocido y amarlo.

* * *

Al día siguiente apenas pudo levantarse de la cama, la fatiga cubrió su mente como una niebla espesa. Un síntoma por usar los poderes dormidos desde su nacimiento, vive en la Tierra y no estaba en sus manos el cristal de plata, el ataque de ayer consumió su energía como fuente de poder.

No perdió la mirada preocupada de Luna al ver su obvio cansancio.

Ni como Shingo se aferraba a el en su camino a la escuela, como si temiera que colapsara en cualquier minuto.

De alguna manera esa preocupación era similar a la reacción de su sailors hace un milenio; siempre con sus ojos brillando, escaneando cada uno de sus movimientos, inventando escusas para que el descasara o comiera.

_"Creo que llevas muchas horas entrenando, si no duermes lo suficiente tu piel se arruinara"_

_"La reunión de mañana puede esperar, deja esos papeles ahora y tomaras té junto a nosotras"_

_"Tu uñas se están rompiendo, príncipe. Tal vez tengo que decirle a Júpiter que aumente los nutrientes en tu comida."_

_"La visita de Urano y Neptuno sera en unos días, no querrás que la princesa guerra te vea tan pálido y empiece a molestarse"_

Debió esforzarse para que no sea como antes, no abarcaría sus vidas de esa forma. Las entrañaba, pero no se presentaría a ellas como Príncipe de la luna hasta ser lo suficiente fuerte como para que esa mirada de inquietud no se vuelva a posar en sus rostros.

Hace siglos eran sus hermanas mayores en todo menos sangre, ahora era su turno de protegerlas.

* * *

"Esa chica Mizuno casi te supero, Usagi-chan" dijo Naru, a su lado su amigo hizo un sonido de afirmación mientras miraba la tabla de calificaciones. El rubio escucho de fondo como Umino hablaba del Seminario de Cristal; solo supero a Mizuno por poco; no le habia pasado eso desde...

Seria mucha coincidencia

"Usagi-chan, ¿no ofrecieron a ti también entrar al Seminario?" Al escuchar su nombre volteo su cabeza, sus amigos lo miraron con curiosidad.

"Si, hace unos dias pero lo rechaze"

Como anticipando la respuesta de Umino acusándolo de arrogante Naru le tapo la boca "¿Por qué?

"No tengo tiempo ahora mismo"

Conociendo la reputación de Usagi por ayudar a su madre en la casa, a su padre en el trabajo y a su hermanito en todo lo que necesitaba sabían que el tiempo del Príncipe de Juuban se dividía en la escuela, su club de atletismo y su familia. Era una por las razones por las que era popular, la amabilidad que salia de el en oleadas.

Solo cuando le forzaban el usaba su tiempo en el mismo, llevarlo a la sala de juegos ayer fue un logro memorable.

No siempre fue así, Usagi era atento con las personas desde que lo conoció pero en los últimos meses tenia una mirada perdida, como si estuviera volviendo a antiguos hábitos.

* * *

Sin vacilar la profesora Haruna lo envió a la enfermería a descansar tan pronto como lo vio, sabiendo que seria inutil convencerla de que no estaba cansado salio del salon.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos, el sol iluminaba los corredores. Un pequeño sonido llamo su atención, pasos; la curiosidad le hizo retroceder, fue cuando vio un destello de azul por el rabillo de sus ojos.

Sus ojos se abrieron, atónitos; su corazón zumbaba en sus oídos y avanzo con el aliento contenido. Camino más rápido hacia las escaleras, la emoción lo sacudió haciendo temblar sus manos; al pisar el ultimo escalón se topo con un azul claro, una sonrisa creció al volver a ver a una de las mujeres que llego a querer con cada parte de su ser.

"¿N-nos conocemos?" Pregunto la chica, su voz suave y tímida, igual que hace varios siglos. No sabia si se lo pregunto por el obvio reconocimiento que seguramente ilumina su rostro o si sintió la descarga eléctrica que debió recorrerla al ver a alguien de una vida pasada; pero Usagi contesto con honestidad.

"En este momento no, me gustaria presentarme" se inclino con respeto "Soy Usagi Tsukino, es un gusto conocerte"

Capto el fuego en el azul, que se encendió al escuchar el nombre encima de ella en la tabla de calificaciones. La diversión lo lleno al darse cuenta.

_Sigues siendo competitiva ¿cierto?, Sailor Mercurio_

"Soy Mizuno Ami, tambien es un gusto conocerte"

* * *

Toda la clase 2-5 sonrió ante la vista de Usagi hablando con la nueva genio residente, esta misma estaba levemente sonrojada al presenciar la famosa sonrisa del rubio. Aun con su timidez hablaba con entusiasmo con el mejor de la clase, de cosas que generalmente nadie entendía.

No fue anormal que Usagi se haga amigo de personas nuevas, el se encargaba de hacerlos sentir bienvenidos. Era una de las peculiaridades del Principe de Juuban, no importa quien eres o que haces, yo estaré aquí si necesitas hablar.

La mayor parte del tiempo era una buena característica, excepto cuando se hacia amigos de delincuentes.

"Mizuno-san, ¿puedo llamarte Ami-chan?" Pregunto Usagi, sonriendo alegremente a la sonrojada Ami, quien asintió.

Ambos decidieron almorzar juntos, aunque Ami se hallaba confundida del comportamiento amigable de su nuevo compañero no lo rechazo, lo tomó como una oportunidad de discutir con alguien que la igualaba en intelecto.

La mente brillante de Usagi la fascinaba, a nivel de casi no comer su obento por explorar la profundidades del popular chico.

"Si quieres puedes llamarme Usagi o Usa"

"E-eso seria inapropiado de mi parte" contesto, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo.

"No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, pero eres mi amiga así que me gustarias que me llames de forma informal"

La felicidad y la sorpresa aparecieron en la expresión de Ami, sonrió ante el hecho de que el chico lo consideraba una amiga.

* * *

Usagi se levanto de golpe, sobresaltando a sus amigas; el chico agarro con gentileza la mano de su compañera Kuri. La mencionada giro para verle, en shock como si hubiera salido de un trance.

"¿Estas bien, Kuri-chan?, te ves pálida"

La más baja suspiro temblorosa, negando con la cabeza e intentando sonreír tranquilizadoramente a su amigo. "Estoy bien, supongo que estoy un poco mareada"

Ante la insistencia de sus amigos, Kuri se fue directamente a casa. Usagi dijo que debía volver temprano a casa, se marcho tan rápido como pudo.

Tan pronto estuvo fuera de la vista de cualquiera se dejo caer al suelo, gimiendo de dolor y casi desmayándose de somnolencia. Miro su mano recordando la energía oscura y fría que salia de Kuri.

"Reino oscuro" susurro para si mismo.

* * *

Sin prestar mucha consideración a vigilar su camino continuo su marcha tambaleante, los sonidos no llegaban correctamente a el. De pronto se hundió en un cofre cálido, con una mente exhausta descanso su cuerpo contra la fuente de calor.

"No soy tu cama, cabeza de chorlito" La voz tardo en registrarse, cuando lo hizo retrocedió tan rápido que casi tropezó, su caída solo fue detenida por el fuerte agarre del chico mayor.

"Lo siento, solo estoy-" un dolor repentino de cabeza lo interrumpio, un siseo escapo de sus labios.

"¿Estas bien?" El tono del hombre cambio a un preocupado, le hizo querer solo enfocarse en todo lo que era la reencarnación de su alma gemela.

Realmente lo anhelaba

Pero en ningún vida el era suficiente

Levanto la vista, admirando los ojos medianoche con pesar; lo que estaba por hacer era egoísta, cruel, era una persona horrible por solo considerarlo.

_Perdoname, Endymion_

Puso sus dos manos en los costados del rostro del hombre, sintió como sus ojos se humedecieron e ignoro la confusión reflejada en el rostro del contrario. Una pequeña pisca de su poder se deslizo afuera de el, transfiriendose a su otra mitad.

_Por favor, esperame_

"Me duele un poco la cabeza pero estaré bien"

_Esta vez, no fallare_

* * *

Explosiones de luz irradiaban en un salón, en el famoso Seminario de Crystal. Mientras una chica descubria su nuevo papel como una Sailors y un hombre de esmoquin e sombrero de copa asimilaba sus poderes y sus objetivos con el Cristal de plata. Un chico rubio se recostó en la pared al lado del escenario.

Darle visiones a su antiguo amante era cruel

Usagi bajo la cabeza, ignorando la agonía que lo atravesó al dar grandes cantidades de fuerza a Mercurio y a Tuxedo Mask.

Muy pronto visitará la luna, recuperaría tanta fuerza como pudiera.

Sailor Mercurio no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar sola, tampoco Tuxedo Mask. Transferirle su energía era una de las cosas que podía hacer.

Solo esperaba que no estén muy enojados si se enteran.


End file.
